1. Field of the Invention
A method of establishing and administering a benefits program including a property damage/rental loss surety indemnity plan for a predetermined group or pool of people such as apartment renters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rental tenants are generally required to advance a deposit guarantee when initially leasing or renting an apartment. The deposit guarantee usually includes first and last months' rent, cleaning fees and a damage deposit.
This deposit requirement, at a time when various utility deposits, moving and other contemporaneous expenses are incurred, often preclude a person from renting/leasing a desired property.
Thus, there is a need to lessen the cash needs upon entering into a lease. The method of the present invention rectifies this dilemma.